1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a display device having an automatic foldable support, increasing the convenience of use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Displays are widely used in modern life. In addition to being a necessary output equipment of a computer, the displays can be used for receiving and displaying television programs, video games, and multimedia information.
Human eyes are receivers of video images output by the display. In order to have the greatest displaying effect and to avoid the discomfort and vision loss caused by users lifting up and down their heads for a long period of time, the height of the display is preferably adjustable. Moreover, the height of the display is preferably easily adjustable since the user frequently changes the position and the elevation angle of his/her head.
At present, the conventional mechanism for adjusting the tilt angle of the display device includes two supports adjacent to each other and operating in coordination with a pressing spring. After the display device is adjusted, the above-mentioned mechanism uses the pressing spring to increase friction between the two coaxially rotatable supports in order to maintain the adjusted tilt angle. However, the use of pressing spring in the conventional technology increases the production cost and the material cost. On the other hand, the pressing spring is also subject to the risk of fracture if the heat treatment is improper. Therefore, there is still room for improvement in convenience and economy of the support used in displays.